Hope's Day with Lightning
by AzureKate
Summary: Hope goes over to Lightning's house, and it turns out she's running wedding errands, so he decides to help out! Little does he know there's a big surprise for him only a few days away, and everyone's in on it except for him!
1. Invitations and Phone Calls

**HOPE'S DAY WITH LIGHTNING**

AzureKate

Lightning fell onto the couch, sighing. Serah was out doing wedding stuff with Snow (their wedding is two weeks away), and she had just got back from training (what she was training for is unknown…). On the table in front of the couch there was a sheet of paper that had a list of things for her to do for them. She leaned forward, picked up the small sheet, and read it. It was Serah's hand-writing.

Dear Lightning,

Could you please do a few things for Snow and I? We're going to be out all day doing stuff for the wedding and we won't be able to get this stuff done and it needs to be done, so if you're not too busy could you please do it for us? Thanks!

Hire a Wedding Choreographer

Put in the order for the cake (attached to back)

Send out invitations

Feed the cat?3

Thanks so much! Love you!

Serah

P.S. … I love you, too, sis!

-Snow

Lightning smiled and stood up. She walked into the kitchen and pulled out the cat food from the cupboard and poured some into a small bowl, then set it on the floor next to the counter.

"Snowball!" she called. After a minute, a fluffy white cat walked into the kitchen. It was wearing a light blue collar with three small objects dangling from it: three small plastic crystals, a pink rose, a blue tear, and a blue heart, each resembling their l'Cie crystals.

The white cat meowed, walked over to the food, and starting eating it. Lightning smiled as she watched him eat, when the electronic doorbell suddenly rang through the air. She sighed and walked out of the kitchen and to the front door, hitting the button, causing the metal door to slide open.

Standing at the door was a certain young white-haired boy.

"Hi, Lightning!" Hope said cheerfully. She sighed.

"What do you want, Hope?" she asked.

"Are you busy?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing?"

"Wedding stuff."

"Snow and Serah's wedding?"

"No, yours and Vanille's."

"What?!"

"Yes, Snow and Serah's!"

"Oh…can I help?"

"Are you gonna be annoying?"

"No."

"Are you gonna get in the way?

"…No…"

"Hope."

"…Yes…But I'll try not to!"

"All right, come on it. I need help, anyway."

"Thanks!"

He stepped inside after she moved to the side to let him in, the door automatically closing behind him. Lightning turned, walked into the kitchen, and picked up Serah's note from the counter. Hope walked over and looked at her.

"What do you need help with?" he asked.

"A couple of things."

"Okay, what's first, then?"

"Sending out invitations."

"Okay, where are they?"

"Up in Serah's bedroom. I'll go get them," she replied as she walked from the kitchen, through the living room, and to the stairs. "You can sit down."

"Okay," he called back. He walked from the kitchen to the living room and sat down on the couch. Suddenly, Snowball jumped up and meowed at him. "Oh, God."

He covered his face with his gloved hands. After a few seconds, he sneezed.

A few seconds later, he sneezed again.

Then again.

And again.

Snowball was suddenly lifted away and something was sprayed there. It was obviously Lysol, it smelled like flowers. Lightning set Snowball down on the floor and sat down on the couch next to Hope, setting a handful of invitations on the table.

"You know, you should get that injection," she said. Hope, his face still covered, shook his head. "Why not?"

"It's gonna hurt!"

"Wuss."

"I am not a wuss!"

"Then get the injection. It's better than sneezing your brains out every time you come over."

"But I don't want to get it."

"You want to be allergic to cats for the rest of your life?"

"No."

"Then you're gonna have to get the injection."

"Ughhh."

"All right, we'll talk about this later. Now, invitations…"

"What are we doing? Just mailing them out?"

Lightning picked up an invitation.

"They aren't sealed. We're sealing them, then sending them out, I guess."

"Okay," he said, picking one up and looking at it. "Who's Lebreau?"

"Lebreau? She's a member of Team Nora."

"Oh, okay."

He folded the flap down into the envelope, closing it. Lightning held out a sticker to him, and he took it. It was a heart and a tear. He shrugged and stuck it on the envelope so it wouldn't open. Then he picked up another one and looked at it.

"Gadot."

"Nora."

"Yeah, I kinda figured."

He folded it and stuck on a sticker, while Lightning did the same to another. After a while, all of the invitations were done.

"Okay, done," Lightning said, putting the last invitation onto the pile. Hope nodded. She picked up the entire pile in her hand and stood up. "To the mailbox."

She walked out of the living room, through the kitchen, and to the front door. She pressed the button with her free hand and stepped outside with Hope following. As she opened the mailbox, she looked to Hope.

"So, why are you in Bo'Dam, if you don't mind me asking? I meant to ask earlier but I forgot."

"My dad kicked me out for the day."

"He did? How'd you get to Bo'Dam?"

"I walked."

"All the way from Palumpolum?"

"Yeah…"

"Through the forest?"

"Yeah.

"Wow. You walked that far?"

"I didn't know where else to go!"

"All the way from Palumpolum. You must have been _really _bored."

"Yeah, I was. Does it matter?"

"Your dad know you're out here?"

"No…"

"Won't he be worried?"

Hope was silent. Lightning started laughing as she closed the mailbox.

"You're an idiot!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Let's call him and let him know where you are, just in case," she said, opening the door and walking back inside. She walked into the kitchen with him following, and picked up the phone. She dialed Hope's home phone number and leaned on the shiny counter. Hope simply stood there, waiting. After a moment of ringing, the phone was answered.

"Estheim Residence. This is Bartholomew."

"Hello, Mr. Estheim, it's Lightning."

"Oh, Miss Farron! How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. How about yourself?"

"I'm doing well."

"Good. I was calling"-

"Real quick, do you happen to know where my son is? I kicked him out for the day but he's not picking up when I call to ask where he is."

"Yes, sir, that's why I was calling."

"Has something happened to him?!"

"No, he's fine."

"Oh, good…wait a minute…"

"Yes, he's at my house."

"In Bo'Dam?!"

"Yes."

"How on earth did he get over there?!"

"He walked."

"He walked?! All the way from Palumpolum?!"

"Yes. He says he was bored."

"May I speak to him, please?"

"Sure."

Lightning held out the phone to Hope, who gulped and took the phone slowly. He put it to his hear, but quickly pulled it away as Bartholomew started yelling. After a moment he put it back to his ear.

"No, dad, you kicked me out of the house! Where was I supposed to go?" he asked. "Why would I want to go there?"

Lightning picked up Serah's note and pulled off a smaller piece of paper that was taped to the back. On it there was a specific order for a cake.

"No! That's not fair! Come on, dad!" Hope suddenly said, making Lightning look at him. "No. I'm not walking back there. No. I don't care. No. Really? Thanks!"

"I'm guessing he says you can stay?" Lightning asked. Hope nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Sure…"

He held out the phone to Lightning, who took it.

"Mr. Estheim?"

"Miss Farron, could you please watch him? Don't let him do anything stupid."

"I will. And you can call me Lightning."

"That would be rude."

"No, it's all right, you have my permission. I don't mind."

"All right, Lightning, thank you. If you don't mind, what will you two be doing, just so I know?"

"I'm running errands for my sister, and he's going to be helping me, if that's all right," she replied.

"Yes. That's fine. If he does something stupid, don't hesitate to call. I'll come get him."

"Okay, thank you."

"Good bye."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone and looked at Hope, who was reading Serah's note.

"Huh. What kind of cake are they getting?" he asked, not looking up at her.

Lightning shrugged.

"Dunno. I have the order but I wasn't there when they picked."

Suddenly the doorbell rang, again. Then, at the same time, the phone started ringing. Lightning sighed and started to walk to the door.

"Could you get the phone for me?" she called as she walked away. Hope nodded and picked up the phone.

"Farron Residence," he said. "Uh, yeah… Oh, hi! You sound different on the phone. Yeah, she's at the door. Hold on a sec."

He put the phone on his shoulder. "Lightning, it's for you!"

"Just a second!" she called back. She walked back into the kitchen, and behind her was Vanille.

"Hi, Hope!" she said cheerfully. He waved. Lightning walked over to him and held out her hand.

"It's Serah," he said, handing her the phone. She nodded and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked. "Hi, Serah. Yes, I got your note. We just put the invitations in the mailbox, and I've got helpers. Yes, Hope is here, and Vanille just got here, for some unknown reason…"

Snowball walked into the kitchen and meowed. Hope looked at him and felt his nose start to twitch, and he covered his face and turned away. After a minute he sneezed. Lightning turned around and looked at him as he sneezed again.

"Snowball, leave him alone. Vanille, can you move the cat?" she asked. Vanille nodded and walked over to Snowball, scooping him up in her arms and walking into the living room. "Sorry, what?"

Hope lowered his hands.

"Stupid cat."

"Well if you got the injection you wouldn't have to put up with that all the time!" Vanille called from the living room, apparently having heard him. He shook his head and sat down at the counter.

"Yes, we're headed out right now," Lightning said. "Yes. Love you, too. Bye."

She hung up the phone, but as soon as she turned to walk away it rang again. She signed angrily, turned around, and picked it up again.

"Hello?" she asked angrily. "What do you want? No, I don't. Don't you have something better to do? Yeah, well, I'm kinda busy right now. Yeah, he's here. Her too. Why do you care? Is that all you called for? Bye."

She hung up the phone.

"Stupid Sazh, always bugging me," she said to herself. She stood for a minute, then turned to walk away, but the phone rang again, and her face scrunched up with anger. She walked away anyway.

"You get it," she said as she walked past Hope and into the living room. He sighed and stood up, walked over to the phone, and picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked. "Hi, Fang. Yeah, she's here. Sure."

He put the phone on his shoulder and looked to the living room.

"Vanille, phone's for you!" he called.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Fang."

"Oh!" she exclaimed. She jumped up from the couch and sprinted into the kitchen and took the phone from his hand quickly and put it to her ear. "Hi! Did you get it? Great! All right! Okay! Yeah, he'll never expect it. Bye!"

She hung up the phone and jumped up and down excitedly.

"What's up with you?" Hope asked.

"Oh, nothing…" she said, smiling as she twiddled her thumbs. He tilted his head slightly, and her smile grew larger.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

She quickly ran back into the living room and over to Lightning, who was sitting on the couch. She quickly sat down and whispered something to her, but Hope couldn't hear. He sighed and sat back down. After a moment, Lightning and Vanille walked back into the kitchen, both smiling.

"All right, time to go! We have to go put in an order for the wedding cake," Lightning said, gesturing for Hope to follow her as she walked to the front door, pushed the button, and stepped out. He quickly ran after her along with Vanille. "To the Bo'Dam cake store we go."

"Okay!" Vanille exclaimed. Hope sighed and smiled. He followed Lightning as she walked down the steps to the sidewalk. He ran to catch up along with Vanille, and they started down the sidewalk toward the cake store a few blocks down from the large Farron House. Lightning had Serah's cake order in her hand.


	2. The Cake

**Hey, guys! A/N!!!!**

**So, I got a review that asked me a few questions, but it didn't have a reply link, so I'm gonna answer them now.**

**Lightning didn't freak when Snow called her sis. Why? I really don't know…yeah. Didn't cross my mind when I was writing it. Next time he calls her that I'll make her have a reaction.**

**Is this before or after the ending? Yes I know "something happened" to "that/them." To tell you the truth, the date is set after the ending, but I switched it around *spoiler* so Vanille and Fang could be in the story. Thus that's why the wedding is only two weeks away and Serah's not a crystal anymore.**

**Why doesn't Hope call Lightning Light or Miss Light? I completely forgot about that, so just forget about that. From now on, he'll call her Light. Sorry 'bout that!!!!! **

**Why would his loving father kick him out even for a day? I don't know, I needed a dumb excuse to make him just suddenly show up there. I know Bartholomew loves him a lot (especially since his mom's dead), but it's just a story…so, yeah. He kicked him out, but in more like a friendly way kinda thing…you know like "here's twenty bucks, go see a movie or something" kinda thing. That's not what Bartholomew said to him, but you get my point.**

**Why did he walk all the way from Palumpolum? Don't they have rides there? Yes, they do, but let's just say he wanted to walk because he was bored. **

**There. All questions answered! Enjoy!**

**HOPE'S DAY WITH LIGHTNING**

AzureKate

Lightning walked along the sidewalk toward the cake store with Hope and Vanille following. After a few moments of walking, they reached the cake store.

"Okay, here we are."

Hope looked at the sign. It said 'Bo'Dam Cake Bakery.'

"The Bo'Dam Cake Bakery?" asked Vanille. Hope nodded.

"This is one of the oldest cake stores around. They've been making wedding cakes for people for over 50 years," Lightning said, walking into the store through the sliding door. Hope followed behind her, and Vanille followed him. Inside the store there were plastic display cakes and pictures everywhere. When Hope looked at the desk, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped in surprise.

"Hi!" Sazh exclaimed. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Sazh?" Vanille asked, surprised.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lightning asked. Sazh smiled.

"I work here, now! Starting today! You would know if you had listened when I called, Lightning. I wanted to tell you. BUT NO. You had to hang up on me!"

"Well, Sazh, you kind of picked a bad time to call."

"Oh, whatever. What can I do for you three, uh…peoples?" he asked. Lightning placed the piece of paper with the cake order on it onto the counter in front of him.

"You can make us this cake. We need it in two weeks for Serah's wedding."

"Ah, the wedding…Am…I am invited, right?"

"Dunno. I didn't see an invite for you." She looked back to Hope. "You see one for him?"

Hope nodded.

"Yeah, you're invited," she said, turning back. Sazh smiled and nodded, then took the paper and looked at it.

"Huh…HEY BOSS!" he shouted. A scrawny little man walked out of the back door.

"What d'ya want?" he asked.

"Cake order."

"Not my job, not my prob," he said, turning back and walking back through the door. Sazh stared for a moment before turning back.

"Uh…"

"Sazh."

"Huh?"

"You mess up my sister's cake order, and I will kill you."

Sazh shivered.

"Uhh…"

He pulled out a large binder-like book and began shuffling through the pages, looking for the cake Serah had requested on the paper.

"Did you have any training for this job? Any at all?" Hope asked. Sazh was silent. "I didn't think so."

He finally stopped turning the pages and looked at a picture of a cake. He held it up to Lightning and pointed to it.

"This it?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"You don't know…? Okay, then…This is it. I'll put in your order," he said as he began typing on a computer, entering information. "When, where, and for who?"

"Are you an idiot?"

"Yes. Just tell me, dammit."

"Two weeks from now, March 9th, in the Eden Center."

"Okay! For who?"

"Do you wanna get punched?"

"Serah Farron and Snow Villiers, go it."

"That's what I thought."

Sazh quickly typed something in and hit the enter button, then he leaned on the counter and looked at Lightning.

"So what'cha doin'?" he asked.

"Errands. Wedding errands."

"Got yourself some helpers, huh?"

"Well, helper…I don't know what Vanille's doing."

"Hey!" she exclaimed. Lightning looked to her. "I'm helping!"

"All you did was walk with me to the store."

"That counts! How is Hope your only helper? I walked with you here!"

"Hope helped with the invitations. You walked here with us. As far as my standards go, that's just stalking."

"Fine then. From here on out, I'm helping!"

Suddenly, the store phone began ringing. Sazh whimpered then attempted to pick up the phone, fumbled with it, dropped it, picked it back up, and put it to his ear.

"Bo'Dam Cake Bakery. You order it, we bake it, decorate it, and deliver it! This is Sazh!" he said joyfully, but with a strange not-joyful expression on his face. After a moment, his face relaxed and his shoulders dropped. "Hi, Fang."

Vanille gasped as Sazh listened to whatever Fang was saying. She quickly turned and started pushing Hope towards the door and out.

"Hey, what the heck?" Hope said as she pushed him out of the store.

"Wait out here, just for a minute, okay? Private!" she said, running back into the cake store and locking the door behind her. Hope stared through the glass door at the three of them as Sazh put the phone on speaker and all three listened in to whatever Fang was saying. Hope sighed and put his hands on his head. He couldn't hear anything they were saying.

"So, it's all ready?" Lightning asked, looking back to the door. Hope was standing outside, looking extremely bored.

"Yup. I've got everything set and ready to go over here in Nautilus," Fang replied through the phone.

"Great! He'll never expect it! He'll probably think we forgot…" Vanille said smiling.

"Vanille, he never actually told us when it was. Remember, Fang went to Mr. Estheim and asked about it just so we could set it up," Lightning said.

"I'm gonna call Snow and Serah now and let them know now. Don't forget! Nautilus Park three days from now, two o'clock. I went through hell to set this thing up so he had better be there on time!" Fang said, hanging up. Sazh turned off the speaker and hung up the phone. Lightning looked to Sazh.

"You heard. Nautilus Park, two o'clock," Lightning said, looking at Sazh. He nodded. "Don't tell anyone about it! Just us. If we tell anyone else they might tell him behind our backs. This thing is a surprise. Let's keep it that way."

"Got it."

"Okay, well…we gotta go hire a choreographer…see you later."

"Bye bye!"

"Remember. You mess it up, I'll kill you."

Sazh shivered.

Lightning walked over to the door, unlocked it, and stepped out, along with Vanille.

"Okay, we're done!" she exclaimed.

"To the choreographer," Lightning said. Hope looked at them.

"What was that all about? What are you guys doing?" he asked. Vanille giggled.

"You'll see! It's a surprise!" she said happily.

"Aw, come on!"

"Let's go," Lightning said.

"Come on, Light! What is it?"

"I'm not telling. It's a surprise."

"Come on!"

Lightning and Vanille started walking down the sidewalk. Hope sighed and quickly walked behind them.

**Uh oh! Can you guess what they're planning?! Everyone is in on it, even his dad. Wouldn't it suck to have all your friends and family planning something behind your back and every time you ask what it is, they always say "I'm not telling you. It's a surprise!"**

**Can you guess what it is????**


	3. The Choreographer

**HOPE'S DAY WITH LIGHTNING**

AzureKate

Hope followed Lightning and Vanille as they walked down the sidewalk. Vanille was almost skipping. She had a very happy expression on her face.

"Having fun?" Hope asked. She looked back to him and nodded happily, her pigtails bouncing as she walked. He nodded and continued walking silently, thinking.

Suddenly, Lightning's cell phone started to ring and she stopped walking. Vanille and Hope stopped, watching her. She looked angry.

"I have had just about enough of phones today."

"Aren't you going to answer?" Hope asked. She slowly pulled out her phone and flipped it open, putting it to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked angrily. "Yes the order's in. She did? Okay. Don't forget to be there on time. Love you too."

"Serah, I'm guessing?" Vanille asked. Lightning nodded as she slid the phone back into her pocket.

"The choreographer isn't too far, just a few blocks away. Let's go," she said, starting forward with the two following behind her.

*At the Choreographer's*

The door opened as Lightning walked up to it, and she stepped inside along with Vanille and Hope. There were glass antiques on display everywhere in several rooms, like glass plates, vases, flower displays, and other wedding stuff.

"Never been in here before," Hope commented. Lightning nodded.

"Me neither."

"Allo, allo!" someone called. The three turned and looked. Standing in the doorway to another room was a skinny man with big eyes and curly hair. He had a strange accent. He looked unusually happy. "I am choreographer of weddings!"

"Choreographer of weddings?" Lightning asked.

"So, which one you girls will be the bride? You look too old for this boy, though, the both. And you, young boy, are your parents aware of your engagement?" he asked, his accent heavy. Hope's eyes widened.

"What?! No, I'm not getting married!" he exclaimed. Vanille burst out laughing. The choreographer looked to Lightning.

"My sister's getting married. She sent us to hire the choreographer for the wedding."

"Oh, well why didn't you say so, darling? Come in, come in!" he said smiling, waving them in as he walked into the other room, holding his arms up as he walked.

"He reminds me of you," Lightning said, looking to Vanille. Once again, Lightning's cell phone began to ring. She cursed loudly.

"Um, I'll get it," Vanille said, quickly reaching into Lightning's pocket and plucking her cell phone. She opened it and placed it to her ear. "Hello? Oh, hi! You do? Where are you now? Sure! See you in a bit!"

She handed the phone back to Lightning, who stuck it back in her pocket. Vanille walked toward the door.

"That was Fang, she needs help with some stuff. See you guys later!" she said happily, stepping out of the store and running down the sidewalk. Lightning shrugged and stepped into the other room where the choreographer was waiting, sitting on a red velvet couch.

"Come, come, sit! Where'd the other girl go?"

"She had to leave," Lightning said, walking over and sitting down on another couch across from the man and crossing her legs. She gestured for Hope to sit. He walked over and sat next to her, shifting uncomfortably.

"So, are you his mother?" the choreographer asked. A shocked expression came over Hope's face. Lightning shook her head.

"No, no I am not."

"Oh, well where is your mother? I believe that all children under 16 should be with a parent at all times"-

"Hey, shut your mouth," Lightning hissed.

"But I just want to know where his mother"-

"My mom is dead," Hope said, looking at the floor.

The choreographer went pale.

"So, uh…Oh! Forgive me! I am Antoine Bardot!! I am the best choreographer in all of Bo'Dam!" he said cheerfully, changing the subject.

"You the _only _choreographer in Bo'Dam."

"Oh, whatever. So, who is getting married again?"

He pulled out a clipboard.

"My sister and her boyfriend. Serah Farron and Snow Villiers," Lightning said. Antoine nodded and wrote down their names.

"When is the wedding?"

"March 9th in the Eden Cathedral, then the party is the Eden Center," she said. Antoine nodded and wrote it all down. "Anything else?"

"Do you know how many people are attending?"

"Well, it's mostly just friends…let me see…I think there were twenty-one, total," she said. Antoine nodded and wrote it down. "Is that all?"

"What kind of wedding is it?"

"I don't know, they just told me to hire a choreographer."

"Well I need to know these things! What kind of sister are you?"

"I can call her, if you want," Lightning said. He nodded and waved his arms.

"Do! Do call her! I would like to speak with her!!!"

Lightning nodded and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Serah's phone number and waited. After a second, she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Serah, the choreographer wants to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know enough about the wedding to hire him."

"Oh, okay! Put him on!" she said happily. Lightning held out the phone to the choreographer, who plucked it from her hand and held it to his ear.

"Allo?" he asked with his accent. "Oh, bonjour, Mademoiselle!" The two started talking.

Lighting sat back and sighed. Hope was staring at the floor. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

He didn't say anything.

"Hope?"

She noticed his nose was turning red. After a second, Hope smiled, then a giggle slipped out, obviously suppressed.

"What's wrong with you?"

He covered his face with his gloved hands and sneezed.

"Oh, no," she said, smiling and rolling her eyes. "Mr. Bardot."

He looked to her.

"Would you happen to have a cat in here?"

"Oh, yes, that's Faux."

"Faux? Where is he…or she?"

He pointed to the floor then resumed his conversation with Serah. On the floor, sitting by the couch, was an orange tabby.

"Oh, God, you've gotta be kidding me!" Hope exclaimed. The cat jumped up onto the couch next to him and he quickly stood up and backed away, his face covered. Antoine looked to him.

"What is the problem?"

"He's allergic to cats," Lighting replied. Antoine shivered. Hope pointed to the other room.

"I'm gonna go wait in there," he said, walking out of the room. Faux started meowing at her, so she started to pet it.

"It is done!" Antoine exclaimed, making Lightning look at her. "Yes, I will see you tonight. Who? Who, now? Oh, sure!"

He handed the phone to Lightning.

"I'm coming over to dinner tonight," he said smiling. Lightning stared at him, then put the phone to her ear as he walked out of the room into the other room.

"Serah, you invited him over?" she asked quietly. "The man's a freak."

"Yes, I know, but we need to discuss the wedding, and I'd like to meet him face to face, so would Snow!" Serah replied through the phone.

"Well, fine, but if he does anything weird at all, he's out," Lightning said.

"Works for me."

"I'm telling you, Serah, the man's weird. He's kinda creeping me out. I'm concerned whether or not he can get the job done."

"I think he can do it."

"Okay, then, I trust you. Now I have to"-

"Ah don't touch me, freak!" someone cried out. Hope rushed back into the room.

"What's going on?" Serah asked.

"Light, he's trying to do something I don't know what, I think he's trying to sniff me but I can't tell! He's creeping me out!" Hope said, quickly walking over to her. Antoine walked into the room and toward Hope. "No!"

He ran around the couch.

"Just let me sniff your capey-thing. You smell like trees and I love trees!" Antoine exclaimed, chasing after him.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Hope shouted, running around the room, trying to avoid Antoine. Lightning stared in amusement.

"You see what I mean? He's trying to sniff Hope's jacket because he smells like trees," Lightning said. Serah burst out laughing.

"Okay, well I have to go. Love you!" Serah said, hanging up. Lightning slid her phone back in her pocket and stood up. She walked over to Hope and Antoine and pulled Antoine away.

"All right, back off," she said, narrowing her eyes. Hope ran out of the room into the other room and out of the store.

"Bye-bye, tree boy!" Antoine called. Lightning turned and walked into the other room with Antoine following. "Tell the tree boy I say bye-bye!"

"You're gay."

She walked out of the store. Hope was waiting outside for her rubbing his jacket.

Lightning couldn't help but smile.

"He tried to sniff me. He tried to _sniff_ me!" Hope said. Lightning nodded. "That was scary! I thought he was gonna try to kidnap me or something."

"Even if he did he wouldn't get very far before I caught up and kicked his gay little ass for touching you."

"I feel protected."

"You are protected. Now, come on, tree boy."

"What?! Not you, too!" Hope cried. Lightning chuckled.

"Back to my house."

They started back toward her house.

**I had fun writing this one **

**I got the idea for Antoine from Father of the Bride, that freaky choreographer who's got the accent. I don't know where the whole sniffing deal came from I just kinda put that in there, but I hope you guys like it!**


	4. The Injection

**HOPE'S DAY WITH LIGHTNING**

AzureKate

Lightning walked up the steps to the front door with Hope following behind her. She pulled out her key (which happened to be in the shape of a lightning bolt) and unlocked the door. She opened it and walked inside. Hope stepped in behind her. The door slid shut and locked automatically.

"So, what now?" he asked. Lightning sighed.

"Nothing, I guess. I can take you home if you want."

"But I don't want to go home."

"Why not?"

"Dunno, just don't."

"Okay then, you can stay."

She sat down in a chair at the table. She gestured for him to sit down, so he did. He rested his chin in his palms and sighed.

"Are you sure you don't wanna go home? There's really nothing to do at my house."

"No, I don't wanna go home. Ever since I went home after the whole l'Cie thing my dad's been all over me. I do get tired of that sometimes, you know."

"Okay, works for me."

Snowball jumped up on the table, and Hope immediately leaned back in his seat away from the cat. Lightning sat still. She noticed Hope was holding his breath.

"Want me to move him?"

He shook his head.

"No, I'm fine," he wheezed. Lightning shook her head and started to pet Snowball. Snowball looked at Hope and meowed. Hope sat still, watching the cat and holding his breath. He took a small breath and continued holding his breath. Snowball walked away from Lightning and over to Hope, and sat down in front of him. Hope's nose started to turn red, and after a minute, he sneezed.

Snowball jumped, frightened by his sneeze, and bit Hope's left wrist, right where his faded l'Cie mark was.

"Ow!" he cried, jumping from the seat and holding his wrist tightly to his chest. Snowball hissed. Lightning stood up.

"Bad kitty!" she said, pushing Snowball off the table. She walked over to Hope. "Let me see."

He held out his wrist and she looked at it.

"Well, that's probably the worst place he could've bitten you," she said, holding his wrist and looking at it. "Does it hurt?"

"Like hell," he squeaked. Lightning walked over to the counter and picked up the washcloth, then held it under the faucet after turning it on. She turned the faucet off and squeezed the cloth, then walked back over to Hope. The skin around the bite marks was turning red.

"Uh oh, you having a reaction?" she asked, gently placing the cloth on the bite. Hope nodded, answering her question. She dabbed the bite gently with the washcloth. "Having second thoughts about that injection?"

"Uh…well…"

"That's what I thought. Wanna go right now?"

"Right now? Why right now?"

"Because, Hope, you're having an allergic reaction, I don't know what the hell to do, and the sooner the better."

"All right, fine, but only because you said to," he said frowning. Lightning nodded.

"Hold that on," she said, gesturing to the cloth. He nodded and placed his right hand on the cloth. She walked over to the phone and picked it up. "More phones…"

"She dialed Hope's home phone number and waited.

"Why are you calling my house?" he asked.

"Because I don't want to get you medicated without your father's permission."

"Wow, you've gotten really careful."

"Shut it."

"Hello, Estheim Residence. This is Bartholomew," he answered.

"Hello, Mr. Estheim, it's Lightning again."

"Hello, Miss- uh, I mean…Lightning."

"Thank you. I was calling to ask you for permission for something."

"Yes, what is it?"

"I would like to know if Hope was allowed to get the injection that cures allergies, if that's all right.

"You talked him into it?! I've been trying to get him to take it for weeks!"

"Yes, I talked him into it. Is it all right?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, because he's having a severe allergic reaction right now and I have no idea what the hell to do."

"Okay, thank you so much Miss- ahem, Lightning."

"Thank you. By the way, when would you like your son back?"

"Oh, I don't care when. As long as he's with you and not in any danger he can stay as long as he wants."

"Okay, thank you. Good bye."

"Good bye."

She hung up the phone and looked to Hope. His arm was still getting red, and it was apparently spreading.

"Oh, God, okay, we're leaving right now," she said quickly walking toward the door. "Come on."

Hope set the cloth on the table and hurried out the door behind Lightning. The door slid shut and locked. The two walked down the steps and to the car.

"We're taking the car this time, the hospital's too far away to walk," Lightning said, opening the driver door and climbing in. Hope got in the passenger side and buckled the seat belt, and held his wrist to his chest. The skin around the bite mark had swelled a little, but the rest was just turned red. Lightning started the car and backed out.

*Fifteen Minutes Later at the Doctor's Office*

"This is a severe allergic reaction you're having, young boy," the elderly doctor said, looking at Hope's arm through his huge thick glasses.

"Yes, we've established that," he replied. The doctor nodded. He turned to Lightning.

"Are we planning on an injection sometime soon?"

Lightning nodded.

"Today, if possible," she replied. The doctor nodded.

"We'll do it now!" he exclaimed, waddling over to the desk and started doing something. Lightning walked over to Hope.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"Gotta do it sometime or you can't come over to my house anymore."

"This sucks. It's gonna hurt like hell, Light!" he complained.

"That's right. It's one of the most painful injections. It hurts like a bitch!" the doctor giggled from over at the desk. Hope started to shake…visibly.

"Hey, old man, fourteen year-old kid, here," Lightning hissed. "Well, you've officially scared the shit outta him."

"Good!" the old man exclaimed, looking back at them.

"I don't like Bo'Dam anymore," Hope said shakily. Lightning smiled. She looked to the doctor. He was looking back at her. When Hope looked away, he mouthed some words to Lightning.

"Distract him," he mouthed. She smiled and nodded. But before she started, she pulled out her phone and hit the audio recorder button and set it down on the bed next to Hope.

"Hey, Hope," she said. He looked at her. "Guess what."

"What?"

"Uh…I don't know, didn't think I'd get this far."

"What?"

"Well, since we were talking about balloons and all…"

"Balloons? What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember us talking about tigers? You must have bad memory."

"Tigers? What the…are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry, how about you?"

"That's not what I asked, but yeah, kind of."

"Sorry, Hope, but that's not the answer to 2+3."

"What? Wait a minute…what?"

"5+7, remember? Hope, we should get you a cat scan. I think you might have problems."

"A cat scan?"

"A what? Hope, what the hell are you talking about?

"What the hell are YOU talking about?!"

"Come on, Hope, don't get mad at the dog."

"What dog?!"

"You're very aggressive today…I don't remember giving you coffee."

"What are you talking about?!"

"I'm talking about grass, remember?"

"Stop it!"

"Stop what? What do you have against the color pink?"

"Stop it, you're making my head hurt!"

"Your arm?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Smile! You're on Candid Camera."

"I'm on what?"

"Animal Planet! God, Hope, are you deaf?"

"Animal Planet?"

"What about animals? When did we start talking about animals? You're so random!"

"You're the random one!"

"Hope, I honestly don't understand you."

"Well I'm having second thoughts about you, too!"

"Seven cookies? It's not Christmas, Hope, and there's no such thing as Santa Claus."

"Yeah, I know that!"

"No, Hope, elephants aren't green."

"Light, you're losing your mind."

"Losing my hair? Am I really?

"Light!"

"Light bulb?"

"You're scaring me!"

"I'm not eating you, Hope. You're watching too many scary movies. You should watch more Spongebob."

"I hate Spongebob!"

"You eat sponges?"

"No!"

"None at all?"

"No!"

"Good. It's not good to eat feathers."

"Feathers?"

"Well yeah, you just said you would stop eating them."

"Stop it!!"

"Excuse me!" the doctor shouted.

The two looked at the doctor.

"You two can go now."

"…What?" Hope asked. The doctor was holding a large needle in his hand. He laughed. Lightning picked up her phone and stopped the recording, and then saved it.

"That was priceless."

"What? What…I'm confused."

"Thank you miss, for distracting him."

"Sure."

Hope's eyes widened and he looked down at his left arm. There was a bead of blood. The doctor had given him the shot while Lightning was distracting him.

"Holy!" He looked to Lightning. "You were doing that on purpose?!"

"Smile! You're on Candid Camera. Let's go, hotshot."

"I can't believe it!"

Hope jumped off the bed and followed her out the door. They walked down the hall into the lobby and exited the doctor's office. Lightning walked over to her car and climbed in, starting it up. Hope got in the passenger side and looked at his wrist. It was back to its normal pale color. There were still bite marks, but they didn't hurt anymore.

"I don't believe you!" Hope exclaimed. "I've never even dreamed of catching you doing something like that!"

"I got it all on recording, too. I'm showing Serah when she gets home. And I'm showing your dad!"

"Aww, come on!"

Lightning turned into subway.

"What are we doing here?"

"You said you were hungry."

"Uh…okay."

"Okay, then. Since we're having company…with someone I'm very uncomfortable with…would you like to have dinner with us?"

"Really?"

"Sure."

"Okay! But who else is going to be there."

"Tree-lover-sniffer-dude."

"No!"

"Unfortunately yes."

"Aww, come on! I am not sitting by him!"

"Neither am I."

**OMG LOLOLOL!!**

**I cracked up so hard writing this!!! This is a one time thing. You will not find any other fic where Lightning does something like this!!!LOL!**

**I hope you like it!**


	5. Snow's Foamy Mistake

**HOPE'S DAY WITH LIGHTNING**

AzureKate

Lightning pulled into the driveway of her house. There was another car in the driveway, a white one. It was Snow's car. Serah's pink car was in the garage, where it had been.

"Looks like they're home," Lightning said, turning off the car. Hope looked at the white car and nodded.

She opened the door and climbed out of the silver car and shut the door, Hope doing the same on the passenger side. She walked up the steps to the door, unlocked it, and walked inside, holding the door for Hope. He quickly ran up the steps and inside, and she let the door shut. Lightning walked over to the counter and slid her car key onto a silver key rack, her rose-shaped keychain bumping into a heart-shaped one. It was Snow's car key. She turned and walked into the living room. Serah and Snow were snuggling on the couch, Snowball curled up, asleep, on Snow's lap.

Serah looked up to Lightning as she walked into the living room.

"Hi, Lightning," she said, petting Snowball. Lightning simply nodded before walking over and sitting down on the couch.

"So how did it go?" Lightning asked.

"It went well. We made some reservations at the Eden Cathedral and at the Eden Center, and ordered some stuff for the wedding, and so on… How about you?" Serah replied.

"Invitations were fairly simple. We ordered the cake, but it might turn out wrong because Sazh is the one who took the order…"

"Sazh?" Snow asked.

"Yeah, apparently he works there, now."

"That's surprising."

"After the cake we met the gay child-sniffer that _you_ invited over to dinner," Lightning said, shooting at glare at Serah. Serah whimpered and snuggled up against Snow.

"Gay child-sniffer?" Snow asked.

"He tried to sniff Hope's jacket."

"Well, okay, then…"

"Whoa!" Hope shouted from the kitchen, making the three look to the door.

"What's wrong?" Lightning called. She heard one of the chairs pushed away from the table and some shuffling. "Hope?"

A loud, but small, explosion filled the living room and kitchen with smoke. Serah screamed while Lightning and Snow jumped.

"Hope!" Lightning exclaimed, jumping up and running into the smoky kitchen as the smoke detector began to go off. Snow pushed Snowball off his lap and ran into the smoke behind Lightning, leaving Serah behind on the couch with the cat.

The smoke was thin enough for Lightning to see what had become of their kitchen. Something in the oven had exploded, blowing the door open and shooting out some kind of white foam all over most of the kitchen.

Snow ran into the kitchen, passed Lightning, then stopped, and did a double take.

"My marshmallows!" he cried. Lightning looked to him in disbelief.

"You put _marshmallows_ in the oven…and _turned it on_?!" she shouted angrily. He flinched and looked to her slowly.

"Well…uh…I put 'em in there…but…I don't remember turning it on…"

"But you did put them in the oven?"

"Uh…yeah…"

Lightning's face seemed to darken. She span on her heel and walked over to the closet. She opened it and pulled out a mop and a rag, then walked back over to Snow and pushed them into his hands.

"Have fun."

She looked behind him and saw that Hope was crouching under the table in the other room. The foam had even gone a little into that room. She watched as he crawled out and stood up. His head and shoulders were covered in smoking goopy marshmallow. His face was beet red and he was trying _very hard _not to laugh. Snow burst out laughing, and not too long after he started to laugh as well, unable to hold it in any longer, and before long, he was laughing almost as hard as Snow was…kind of.

"This…is…embarrassing!" he said between laughs. Lightning walked over to him and looked at him.

"You are covered in marshmallow."

"Yes, Light…I can tell!" he said, still laughing. "It's very hot."

She turned and looked at Snow.

"How many marshmallows did you put in there?" she asked quietly. He seemed to shrink.

"Too many."

"Snow, how many did you put in there?" she asked again, her face growing even darker.

Suddenly, Snow was gone. He had taken off running into the other room, gone in a flash.

"Snow, if this mess is not clean in half an hour, I will file a RESTRAINING ORDER! You will never be able to see Serah again!" she called, her voice echoing throughout the whole house. She heard rushed footsteps and before she knew it Snow was back in the kitchen. He grabbed the rag, ran to the sink, soaked it, and speed-walked over to Hope, and started scrubbing at his hair, wiping away all of the melted marshmallow, then scrubbed off his jacket. His shoulders were wet and his hair was almost flat, but all of the marshmallow was gone. Almost as quickly he ran over to the counter and started wiping wildly at the marshmallow that was splattered everywhere. Lightning and Hope watched in amusement as he frantically wiped away at the marshmallow on the counter.

"Who knew he could work so fast when threatened?" Hope asked smiling. Lightning nodded. She walked over to Hope and pulled off his jacket, leaving only his black t-shirt and scarf, and walked into another room with it. "Uh, thanks!"

He walked out of the kitchen, avoiding the marshmallow on the floor, and over to the couch.

"So, what was all that about?" Serah asked, petting the cat. "What happened?"

"Snow blew up marshmallows in the oven."

"He did _what_?" she asked, surprised at hearing what her fiancée did.

"Snow apparently put a bunch of marshmallows into the oven, turned it on, and they blew up. That's all I know."

"Snow wouldn't do that!" she said smiling.

"Go and look!"

She pushed the cat off her lap and stood up. She walked around the glass coffee table and over to the kitchen, and gasped.

Snow looked over at her from the far side of the kitchen, keeping his head down. She burst out laughing, looked at the white foam that was sprayed across the whole kitchen. Snow had managed to clean it up a little, but he still had a lot to go.

"You idiot!" she said, turning and walking back to the couch. She sat down next to Hope and crossed her legs. "Guess I was wrong!"

"Yup."

"Well, I'm going to start making dinner. Gotta make more than usual because we have two guests tonight!" she said, standing back up. She walked into the kitchen, and carefully walked over to the counter. Snow looked at her. "I'm gonna start cooking now. Could you please clean the stove and oven for me?"

Without saying a word Snow quickly walked over to the oven and started cleaning it.

"Well, this sure is going to be fun."


	6. Dinner Pt 1

**HUGEEEEEEE DELAY IM SOOOOO SORRY!**

**Don't get mad; I'm back now! Sorry it took so long! I had some MAJORMAJORMAJOR computer problems! Also, I went and read some of my reviews.**

**Let's just say I feel special **

**HOPE'S DAY WITH LIGHTNING**

AzureKate

Serah set out the last plate and straightened the silverware next to it, smiling and humming **(A/N: Serah's Theme). **Hope walked past her with cups, having offered to help.

"Nice song," he said. Serah smiled.

"Thanks!"

"Did you write it or did you hear it somewhere?"

"It's mine in every way."

"Cool. I've never tried to make a song…"

"You should try it sometime! It relieves stress."

"Are you stressed?"

Serah shook her head. "No, not really. But, you know, there's always that time when everyone around is just pissing you off and you want to blow 'em all up…that's when I hum. Right now, I'm just humming for fun. Passes the time."

"Now that's something I could use."

"What?"

"Sometime to pass the time. I get so bored nowadays. Call me crazy, but sometimes I wish we were still l'Cie. I know I hated it more than anything and all, but at least there was always something going on."

"Well, I wouldn't know…one minute I'm in the Vestige and the next I'm in the middle of Pulse with a little boy I've never met before."

Hope nodded. "There's always crystal stasis. Next time you feel like crystallizing, take me down with you!"

"Okay, I'll just call you the minute I start glowing, okay?" she said sarcastically.

"Awesome."

They finished setting up the table as Lightning walked into the dining room.

"Snow done cleaning yet?" Hope asked.

"Almost, not quite."

"Well, everything's ready," Serah said. Lightning nodded approvingly. "Now all we need is the guest."

Lightning nodded disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking, I should've asked you first."

"Yes, you _should_ have, but you _didn't._"

"I'm sorry!"

Suddenly, the phone rang. Lightning looked like she was going to rip her hair out…or the phone's wiring.

Snow answered it, from the kitchen, and could barely be heard. After a moment of listening, knowing it was going to be for one of them…

"Hope!" Snow shouted.

"Who is it?" Hope called.

"It's your father, hurry up and answer I have to finish cleaning!" he called back. Hope picked up the phone next to the table and Snow hung the other one up.

"Hello? Hi, dad," he said. "Dad… you called for that? …No…yeah…It's on the couch."

Serah whispered to Lightning.

"What do you think he wants?" she asked quietly, so Hope wouldn't hear.

"Obviously something stupid, look at the expression on his face," Lightning replied, making Serah giggle.

"No, dad, I didn't take it. It's on the couch! Yes, it is! Yeah, dad, it is. Go and look!"

Serah giggled some more, covering her mouth to avoid laughing. Lightning just listened, her mouth starting to thin into a smile.

"What do you mean it's not there, that's exactly where you left it!" Hope said into the phone. "How much longer are we going to argue about it? What? …Dad, that's not even the right couch."

Serah laughed for a minute before covering her mouth. Hope paid no attention. Lightning leaned in next to Serah's face to whisper.

"Is it that funny to you?" she asked quietly. She stifled another laugh and nodded. "I don't think it's funny."

"The red couch, dad, the red couch. What do you mean which red couch, we only have one! What…you bought another one? Today? Well, then, dad, unless you _moved _it, it's obviously not going to be on the new couch!"

"What does he want?" Serah asked loudly, finally asking. Lightning nudged her in the ribs, making her jump up a little. Hope looked to them, and Serah gestured for him to tell.

He held up a finger, and turned away.

"Well, it's there somewhere. No, I'm not coming to help you look for it. Are you just trying to get me to come home?"

"Wouldn't surprise me," Lightning whispered.

"Dad, seriously! Bye!" Hope said, hanging up.

"Did you hang up on him?" Serah asked disbelievingly. Hope nodded and sat down at the table. "So…what did he…want?"

"…Do I have to tell?"

"Yes."

"…He couldn't find…never mind…"

"No, tell me!"

"I'm not supposed to tell!"

"Come on!"

"No."

"Fine!" Serah said smiling, sticking her tongue out. She slowly inched toward him. Hope watched her every move. She suddenly grabbed him and started tickling him in attempt to get the information out of him. Lightning stared in surprise as Hope burst out laughing and started struggling. "Tell me!"

"No!"

More tickling, loud laughing, and after a moment, Hope finally gave in.

"His medicine for his rash!" he cried, trying to get away from Serah. Serah released him and burst out laughing.

"Sorry I asked!"

Hope almost fell out of the chair as she let go, and he looked up at her.

"Who told you I was ticklish?"

Serah's eyes shifted toward Lightning, who scratched her head.

"Light! You promised you'd never tell anyone!"

"Sorry, she pressured me."

"You're like part of the family, Hope!"

"Whoa!" Hope exclaimed, jumping. Snow was sitting next to him with his head on the table. "Excuse me for asking, but when did you become a ninja?"

"Yesterday, actually, there's this dojo up the street"—

"Thanks for sharing," Lightning interrupted, smacking him lightly on the face.

"Bitch—UH, I mean, meanie!"

"Why are you censoring yourself?" Serah asked.

"Well duh, there's a child in the room!" Snow said smiling. Hope looked at him.

"I'm not a child anymore."

"Oh, I'm sorry, let me rephrase my sentence. There's a"—

Suddenly the doorbell started ringing.

"Gay-child-sniffer at the door!" Snow said, slamming his hands down on the table. "So, it's necessary to censor my language. They can be very sensitive, you know…one of them bit me!"

"…Where?" Serah asked.

"…My hand…"

"Okay, good," Serah said.

"Um… should someone get the door?" Hope asked. No one got up, and no one seemed to pay attention. "I know you guys are doing this on purpose."

He gulped and stood up, and walked over to the door. He slowly unlocked it and it slid open. Just who he wanted to see!

"Tree boy!" Antoine screamed, holding out his hands. Hope turned and ran into the kitchen with Antoine following him. He managed to corner Hope, and he curled up in the corner with his hands on his head.

"I'm not even wearing the jacket anymore!" he shouted.

"You still smell good."

Suddenly, Antoine was pulled backward, hard, and thrown practically across the whole kitchen. It was Lightning. She looked down at him, and cracked her knuckles.

"Touch him again. I _dare_ you."

He quickly, and quietly, got up and walked into the dining room and sat down without anyone saying a word to him. Lightning held out her hand to Hope, who took it. She pulled him up and brushed him off.

They walked into the dining room and sat down at the table. Snow and Serah sat across from Antoine, who was twiddling his thumbs, while Lightning and Hope sat, unfortunately, next to him. Hope sat on the opposite side of Lightning, as close to her as she would let him get so Antoine wouldn't see him. They started eating. Antoine looked at Serah and Snow.

"So…you are getting married, you two?" he asked. Serah smiled and nodded. Snow suddenly threw an arm around Serah and pulled her close. "Ya, you two make a perfect couple."

"Ha, tell that to sis."

Lightning chucked a noodle at Snow, which hit him in the face…and stuck there.

"Not your sis."

"Not _yet_, you're not!" Snow said throwing a noodle back at her.

"Trust me, you do not want to start a food fight with me."

"Pssh, you started it."

"I had a reason to."

"And I didn't?"

He paused for a moment before throwing a piece of chicken at her. She gasped and her mouth dropped. She gave him the 'you-did-not-just-do/say-that' look.

He jumped up from his chair and ran out of the dining room toward the door. Lightning, much to Serah and Hope's surprise, followed after him, and the two ran from the house, the door automatically shut behind them. When Hope looked, he saw Serah was struggling to hold back laughter.

"Well, there goes my fiancée."

Suddenly, there was a scream from outside, obviously from Snow, and a loud splash. After a moment of pure silence, the door slid open and Lightning walked inside proudly, sitting back down at the table. After a few more seconds of silence passed, Snow walked inside.

He was soaked.

He walked, shivering, over to the table.

"She pushed me into the pool."


End file.
